Bertentangan
by rasyalleva
Summary: Aomine mengambil langkah, meninggalkan lapangan. Tidak ada yang mengejar.


Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

.

 **a/n:** fanfiksi ini saya persembahan untuk mbil alias madeh18 yang sudah bikin fan-fanfiksi dari fanfiksi saya, Penerus Mimpi, dengan judul Penyambung Mimpi. ini hadiah sebagai bentuk rasa senang saya, semoga suka! x)

* * *

 **Bertentangan**

 _aomine mengambil langkah, meninggalkan lapangan. tidak ada yang mengejar._

* * *

Aomine memantul-mantulkan bola dengan keras. Pada pantulan terakhir, alih-alih menangkapnya kembali, ia justru berbalik badan setelah membiarkan bola di tangannya membentur lantai, sehingga bola basket itu kembali memantul lagi dan bergulir ke tengah lapangan. Ia menghampiri keempat rekannya yang sedang duduk bersila di luar garis tepi. Kuroko mengulurkan tangan yang menggenggam botol minum, menawarkan, tapi Aomine menggelengkan kepala. Kise menggeser duduknya, menciptakan spasi agar Aomine bisa duduk, namun pemuda itu justru memilih untuk mondar-mandir.

"Aomine, bisa nggak sih, kamu tenang sepuluh detik saja?" Midorima mengerutkan kening—biasanya bukan ia yang berperan untuk menegur tingkah pemuda yang tak pernah _toto tentrem karto raharjo_ [1] ke mana pun dirinya pergi ini, namun baik Kise maupun Kuroko sudah terlalu lelah untuk mengatakan apa pun, jadi sekalipun kalau boleh terus terang rasanya bernapas saja sudah setengah mati, Midorima memilih untuk mengambil alih slot kosong yang ada ini.

"Sumpah. Ini rekor baru!" sambil terus mondar-mandir, Aomine berkata sarkartis. "Sudah dua jam kita menunggu, latihan, menunggu lagi, latihan lagi, astaga. Nggak pernah Akashi selama ini. Dia bilang latihannya jam tiga itu maksudnya tiga sore, 'kan? Bukan _tiga pagi_? Atau tiga sore besoknya?"

"Kaupikir Akashi sebodoh apa?"

"Setidaknya aku datang tepat waktu! Memangnya jam di tangan Akashi itu zona waktunya disamakan dengan penghuni gua di pelosok negeri?"

"Sabar, Minechin. Dan Akachin nggak pakai jam di tangan." Murasakibara mengatakannya sambil menguap. Gara-gara semua makanan ringan yang ia bawa sudah habis, yang menyerangnya setelah kelaparan hanyalah rasa kantuk karena kenyang. "Mungkin Akachin kecelakaan dalam perjalanan kemari."

"ASTAGA Murasakicchi, kalau mau mengira-ngira apa yang terjadi jangan seekstrem itu, dong!" Kise berseru panik dari ujung.

"Bah!" Aomine mengumpat, "objek seperti apa yang punya kemungkinan untuk membuat kecelakaan dan ada pada jalan setapak dari kelas ke lapangan samping sekolah? Tak ada seorang pun yang mau menghalangi jalannya dalam jarak satu mil sekalipun. Nggak ada pula kecelakaan yang bakal tak mempan terhadap Manusia Superior itu. Ketabrak mobil saja maka mobilnya yang terpental."

" **Daiki**."

Sebenarnya, kalau Aomine diberikan kesempatan untuk mengatakan sesuatu, maka ia akan mengutarakan semuanya panjang lebar. Bahwa setiap kali isi kepalanya hendak membuka satu pintu berisi ruangan penuh makian kesal dan berang pada kaptennya yang satu ini, _selalu_ di dasar hatinya ada yang berbisik, dengan perlahan, cukup menggelitik, namun membuatnya merinding—diucapkan dengan dalam dan berat, _hati-hati, Aomine Daiki. Akashi Seijuurou itu bisa seperti ada di mana-mana_ , karena selalu, selalu, Akashi _selalu_ muncul setiap kali dirinya sedang menyumpahi bocah merah itu.

Seperti sekarang.

Aomine mengangkat kepala, seperti apa yang dilakukan rekan-rekannya yang lain—dan memutar badan untuk menatap Akashi yang dengan tampang tak bersalahnya berdiri di ujung tangga, lebih tinggi darinya, membuatnya setelah mendongak masih harus mengangkat kepala lagi lebih sedikit. Posisi yang sama sekali tidak ada untungnya karena lokasi Akashi berdiri seolah menegaskan bahwa _bah, Daiki, setinggi apa pun badanmu akan tetap kalah dengan Yang Mulia Akashi Seijuurou yang berdiri di tangga teratas. Sadari tempatmu._

Akashi menatapnya. "Jaga kata-katamu."

Tapi Aomine sudah sampai di puncak kemarahan, dan sebenarnya sudah melebihi batas dari apa yang bisa dipendamnya, jadi kata-kata Akashi justru membuatnya naik pitam. "Oh, Akashi, kalau kamu penasaran saja, sih, yang ada di kepalaku sekarang hanyalah perasaan menyesal dan aku berpikir bahwa kalau saja aku langsung menyumpahimu dua jam sebelumnya, maka kami semua nggak perlu menunggu sampai menjadi objek beku pertama di awal musim panas ini karena kamu _selalu_ datang setiap kali aku mengataimu."

Akashi berlagak tidak mendengarnya (karena kalau meladeni juga akan merepotkan), ia menuruni tangga. "Sebenarnya, tadi aku diminta untuk menemui seseorang, yang mengatakan bahwa _kamu_ tidak diperbolehkan untuk mengikuti pertandingan lagi karena nilai rata-rata tes semestermu terendah seangkatan."

Begitu Akashi sudah menginjakkan kaki di anak tangga terakhir, keempat pemuda yang semula duduk bersila di tanah mulai berdiri. Sekadar menghormati. Akashi mengangkat wajahnya dari kertas, menatap rekan-rekan setimnya satu per satu, pandangan terakhir tentu saja jatuh pada Aomine yang ternganga.

"Tunggu, tunggu. 'Kamu' yang kamu maksud tadi adalah _aku_?"

"Bukan. Shintarou."

"Apa?" yang menanggapi kini bertambah satu. Kalau benda mati bisa berbicara, barangkali kacamata Midorima menjadi tambahannya untuk turut berseru.

Akashi memutar bola mata. "Nggak mungkin, tentu saja. Shintarou, kenapa kamu ikutan bodoh, sih?"

Uh-oh. "Itu ...," Midorima susah-payah mengumpulkan harga dirinya yang berceceran, "lebih ke refleks, sungguh."

"Kita semua tahu yang paling bodoh di sini adalah Daiki, jadi apabila aku mengatakan topik seputar ada seseorang di antara kita yang dapat nilai terendah, yang ketiduran saat pelajaran, yang terancam tak naik kelas, yang ini-itu, segala macam tentang itu, pasti merujuk pada Daiki. Paham?"

Itu penghinaan secara terbuka, dan Aomine seharusnya tidak terima, namun ia tahu bahwa inilah perlakuan yang ditujukan khusus untuknya dan akan berlangsung sepanjang hari sebagai hukuman sosial telah mengatai Akashi tadi. Jadi ia memilih untuk diam. Ia menoleh menatap Kise yang memucat.

Kise merasa ia diberi kesempatan untuk berbicara. "Jadi, Aominecchi nggak diperbolehkan untuk ikut pertandingan besok?"

Akashi menganggukan kepala. "Sampai seterusnya."

"Tapi, tapi, itu jahat sekali!" Aomine berteriak. "Aku nggak pernah habis pikir mengapa orang bodoh selalu dihalang-halangi dalam mengusahakan hal nonpelajaran sekalipun ia berbakat di sana! Kenapa nggak adil? Tetsu, katakan sesuatu, dong!"

Seseorang di sebelah Kise, yang sejak tadi belum mengatakan apa-apa sejak cerita ini dimulai, melipat lengannya, mengatur napas. Sebenarnya Kuroko ingin sekali mengulur waktu hingga beberapa menit ke depan karena ia masih kelelahan, namun ia melipat lengan dan menatap sorot mata Akashi. Ada interaksi di antara keduanya yang membuat bola mata Kuroko berkilat. Hanya sepintas, kilatan itu hilang dan kembali memperlihatkan tatapan tenang yang biasanya, dan Kuroko menatap Aomine datar.

"Rasakan, Aomine-kun."

"TETSU!"

"Sebenarnya," Akashi mengambil alih perhatian, "aku bisa saja mengusahakannya. Soalnya, jujur saja Daiki, ini sudah yang ketiga aku diperintahkan untuk melarangmu turun ke pertandingan karena nilaimu."

"Sumpah?"

"Tapi, Akashi," Midorima mengangkat kepala. Mulutnya yang sudah berniat untuk langsung menyembur terjeda sebentar karena Akashi menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang mengatakan sesuatu hal di sana. Bukan Midorima kalau tak mengerti maksudnya, jadi ia menelan ludah terlebih dahulu, mengingat-ingat seperti apa pembawaan suaranya sehari-hari, lalu menyambung lagi, "kenapa kamu tidak pernah memberi tahu kami?"

"Selama dua kali aku nggak memberi tahu kalian karena aku pikir itu merepotkan. Kalian tidak perlu tahu dan toh, aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri untuk tetap membuat Daiki turun ke lapangan. Tapi ini sudah kali ketiga, dan sekalipun aku masih punya peluang yang sama, aku merasa bahwa itu tak lagi ada gunanya."

Aomine ternganga. "Bagian _mana_ yang kaupikir 'tak ada gunanya'? Jadi kamu memilih untuk membiarkanku begitu saja tidak main di pertandingan?"

Murasakibara, yang mendapatkan penjelasan kilat dari Midorima mengenai apa yang dikatakan Akashi selama mata mereka bertemu tadi, mengangkat sebelah tangannya seolah-olah minta izin untuk menginterupsi perdebatan. "Minechin, jelas tak ada gunanya apabila kamu membantu seseorang yang selalu mengataimu di belakang."

"Tapi ..."

Pun Kise yang sudah dijelaskan hal serupa oleh Kuroko, menganggukan kepalanya. "Selama ini, Aominecchi, kamu selalu yang mengomel-ngomel soal terlambatnya Akashicchi. Apa-apa perarturan Akashicchi kamu protes. Itu namanya tidak menghormati, lho."

"Apa?" Aomine menoleh, tampangnya tidak terima namun ia tak punya kuasa untuk membela diri karena apa yang dikatakan rekan-rekannya tepat sasaran. Mulai ada perasaan panik, karena ternyata rekan-rekannya tak ada satu pun yang mau membelanya untuk tetap main di pertandingan, dan alih-alih menghiburnya justru sekarang ia dipojokkan begini. Jadi sebenarnya ia ada atau tidak di pertandingan itu sama saja bagi mereka?

"Bukannya kami tidak mau membelamu, Aomine-kun," Kuroko angkat suara. "Kamu selalu yang terakhir berdiri apabila Akashi-kun datang. Bahkan harus ditarik oleh Kise-kun dulu. Kedatangan Akashi-kun saja tidak kamu hargai, dan kamu masih dengan kurang ajarnya mengharapkan bantuan lagi?"

"Aku ..." Aomine menyembur, namun tidak mempunyai kata-kata lagi untuk melanjutkan. Ia tak berani menatap rekan-rekannya, akhirnya ditundukkannya kepala. Basket adalah segalanya baginya dan sekarang ia tidak diperbolehkan main untuk pertandingan, jadi apa artinya ia masih ada di sini?

Ia mulai ambil langkah dan meninggalkan mereka tanpa suara.

Tak ada yang mengatakan apa pun.

Tak ada yang mengejar.

Rasanya setiap anak tangga yang ia naiki memberikan satu goresan di hatinya. Begitu ia sampai di anak tangga teratas, di mana ia sudah sangat terluka dan kecewa, Aomine berbalik badan. "Aku minta maaf pada kalian semua. Aku nggak akan muncul lagi di hadapan kalian."

Tak ada yang bergerak, sampai Akashi melipat lengan, sebagai gerakan yang menandakan bahwa kata-kata Aomine masih belum membuat kapten itu merasa puas.

Aomine menelan ludah. "Aku juga minta maaf Akashi, soal aku yang membencimu, aku mengataimu di belakang, tidak pernah langsung berdiri begitu kaudatang, atau selalu jadi orang pertama yang protes dengan aturan-aturan baru yang kauberikan. Aku nggak pernah benar-benar menginginkannya. Aku selalu mengomel dan berharap kau menghilang, tapi ..."

"Tapi perkataanmu selalu bertentangan denganmu?" Akashi memotong. "Jadi, tak ada lagi mengomel atas keterlambatanku? Atas peraturan dariku?"

Ada jeda hening sejenak, sebelum Aomine menarik napas dan menyambung, "Iya, perkataanku selalu bertentangan denganku. Aku nggak akan pernah menentangmu lagi, aku minta maaf."

Bukannya membalas, Akashi mengangguk-anggukan kepala seolah sedang menilai, lalu menatap ke arah teman-temannya yang lain, yang juga sedang mempertimbangkan perkataan Aomine tadi. Mereka semua mengulum senyum, dan Akashi mengangkat kepala menatap Aomine dengan ekspresi yang sama. Ia mengangkat dagunya sekali sebagai perintah agar Aomine kembali. "Kalau begitu, kenapa kamu masih di atas sana?"

"Apa?"

"Jangan minta Akashi mengulanginya lagi, Aomine."

"Turun, Minechin," Murasakibara berkata, berjalan ke tengah lapangan, menyusul Midorima yang sudah lebih dulu mengambil langkah.

"Aominecchi, ayo!" Kise sudah berlari ke tengah lapangan.

Aomine mengerjapkan matanya, ia menuruni tangga, berpikir apakah masih boleh apabila ia berharap dapat bermain lagi, namun jelas ia masih kebingungan atas perubahan suasana yang tiba-tiba ini. Didekatinya Akashi dan Kuroko yang masih berdiri di posisi mereka.

"... Apa?" Aomine terbata. "Aku kan, tidak main?"

Kuroko menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Tidak menanggapi Aomine. "Aku nggak menganggap ini lucu, Akashi-kun."

Senyum Akashi masih belum terhapus, ia menatap Kuroko. "Oh, tapi kamu menikmatinya, 'kan, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko tak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum kecil, kemudian menganggukan kepala. Dan menyusul tiga pemuda yang sudah ada di lapangan lebih dulu.

Akashi menatap punggung Kuroko, sebelum beralih pada Aomine. "Daiki, kami akan mulai."

Aomine tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan untuk membalas itu. Ia terdiam, namun begitu Akashi sudah mengambil langkah, Aomine tahu bahwa ia harus mengatakan sesuatu agar gerakan kaki itu berhenti. "Kalian akan mulai tanpaku, 'kan?" Aomine membalas, dan benar saja, Akashi berhenti berjalan—namun tidak untuk membalikkan badan. Aomine mengangkat kepala dan melanjutkannya. "Aku kan, tidak akan main basket lagi."

"Benar," perkataan Akashi membuat darah yang mengalir di tubuh Aomine rasanya berhenti. Aomine tak sanggup menggerakkan sendinya sama sekali, sehingga begitu Akashi menoleh, menampakkan sepertiga bagian wajahnya dan menatap dirinya, Aomine tak punya kuasa untuk berpaling. "Dan hari ini bukan April Mop."

"..."

 **tamat**

* * *

[1] keadaan yang tenteram.

.

 **a/n:**

(1) semangat teruntuk kalian siswa-siswi smk yang un hari ini! o/

(2) iya aomine, kamu dikerjain kok. soalnya kalo nggak digituin, kamu nggak jujur mulu. :')


End file.
